Rabastan and Question Mark
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Rabastan in 14 different relationships. Some platonic and some romantic. [14/14] Rabastan/Harry: Rabastan has to disappoint Harry.
1. Using (angsty RabastanNarcissa)

**Title:** Using  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Angsty!Rabastan/Narcissa  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 357  
 **Summary:** Narcissa and Rabastan find comfort in each other.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2 Week Drabble Wars - Prompt Used - Day One: "Rule number one. Don't ever fall in love with a straight girl." _(Orange is the New Black)_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Narcissa Malfoy - Silver - Write about Narcissa Malfoy.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Gringotts - OC Female Name: Maggie Wesley ... House: Malfoy Manor ... Word instead of Angry: Enraged ... Word instead of Said: answered

 **If You Dare Challenge Prompt:** 30\. A Full Moon

 **Ultimate Battle Competition 2:** Single Accessory

* * *

Rabastan entered Malfoy Manor. Lucius was out of town on business, so he decided to check on Lucius's newest bride.

He knew the marriage was one of convenience. They were friends but didn't love each other. Lucius was already seeing another woman on the side, and he wondered if Narcissa was as well. He knew if it was Andromeda, she would be faithful out of a sense of loyalty. Then again, there was no one like Andromeda; it was why he fell in love with her in the first place. It still enraged Rabastan that she chose a filthy mudblood over him.

He entered the library and saw Narcissa looking out of the window at the full moon. Her long blonde hair cascaded down her back in loose curls.

"Narcissa?"

"Hello, Rabastan," she answered without looking at him.

"I thought I would check on you with Lucius out of town. Is there anything you need?"

"Yes, my heart back."

"Excuse me?" Rabastan asked.

Narcissa sighed and finally faced him, her eyes telling the story of her heartbreak. "Rule number one. Don't ever fall in love with a straight girl."

"Who did you fall in love with?"

Narcissa closed her eyes. "Maggie Wesley."

It didn't take long for Rabastan to recognize the name. It was the name of the witch that Lucius was currently having dalliances with.

"I see you know who she is. She preferred Lucius over me. I've never been rejected before, and I don't like the feeling at all."

Rabastan understood the pain of rejection all too well. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Narcissa's eyes didn't exactly light up, but they became predatory. She walked to him and placed a hand on his chest and pressed her body against his. "I love Maggie," she stated.

Rabastan put his hands on Narcissa's hips. "And I love Andromeda."

"Neither of them want us, though."

Rabastan nodded. "So, we make do with what we have." And he lowered his lips to hers in a bruising kiss.

They didn't want each other, but they would use the other to forget, at least for a little while.


	2. Second Best (RabastanBellatrix - one-sid

**Title:** Second Best  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Rabastan/Bellatrix (one-sided)  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 201  
 **Summary:** Rabastan will always be second best.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2 Week Drabble Wars - Prompt Used - Day Two: "I was wondering what time I should pick you up tomorrow?" / "How about quarter to never?" _(The Vampire Diaries)_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Rabastan Lestrange - Silver - Write about Rabastan Lestrange.

 **If You Dare Challenge Prompt:** 31\. Resumed the Backtrack

 **Ultimate Battle Competition 2:** Single Accessory

* * *

Rabastan had to think about what went wrong. He backtracked in his mind. He had been so sure that he was right about Bellatrix's feeling, but something had to have gone horribly, horribly wrong. Or maybe he just thought too highly of himself.

He was sure she would say yes. He hadn't even been worried about asking her on a date. So, he decided to play it cool, calm, and collected and asked, "I was wondering what time I should pick you up tomorrow?" He knew she would understand that he was referring to Hogsmeade and that he wanted to go with her on a date.

She raised her eyebrows at him in disdain. "How about quarter to never?"

 _Suddenly, Rabastan didn't feel as sure of himself. "I don't understand."_

 _She smirked. "Why would I want you_ _when I can have the older Lestrange brother? The heir. Who could possibly want second best?" And without even a backwards glance, she left him, uncaring that she possibly just broke his heart._

 _Rabastan didn't want to see anyone after that, especially his brother. He wanted to be by himself to wallow._

And he couldn't help but wonder, _'Will I always be second best?'_


	3. Pleasurable Torture (RabastanHermione)

**Title:** Pleasurable Torture  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Rabastan/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** sexual content  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 259  
 **Summary:** Rabastan wanted her so badly.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2 Week Drabble Wars - Prompt Used - Day Three: "I'm not afraid of you." / "But you really, really should be." _(Once Upon a Time)_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Maximilian Crowdy - Bonus - Write a non-canon Pureblood/Muggleborn story.

 **Ultimate Battle Competition 2:** Single Accessory

* * *

Rabastan stared at the smirking witch. "I'm not afraid of you."

Hermione laughed as her hair was tossed over her shoulder. "But you really, really should be. After all, you are tied up, at my complete mercy. I can do anything I want to you, and there's nothing you can do to stop me." She walked closer to the bed.

Rabastan's eyes darkened at the veiled promise. "That doesn't scare me; it excites me."

Hermione's brown pupils became almost smoky as she stared at his body hungrily. She climbed on top of him and sat on his stomach.

He was no longer clothed, and the only thing kept them from skin-on-skin contact was Hermione's flimsy lingerie.

Her fingers trailed down from his face to his chest, and then stopped to circle around his nipples before continuing down and stopping on his stomach, lightly scraping her nails against it. "What do you want?" she breathed.

That was an easy answer. "You."

And then Hermione leaned down and kissed him on the lips with such passion that fire erupted in his stomach and spread throughout his body.

He wanted to touch her so badly, crush her body to his, that he pulled on his restraints, but he was stuck. It was exactly what Hermione wanted.

Hermione moved her lips to his neck and Rabastan thrust his body against her, needing friction for his aching erection.

When she giggled, he knew it was going to be a long night of pleasurable torture, and he was looking forward to every minute of it.


	4. Regret (angsty RabastanAlice)

**Title:** Regret  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Angsty!Rabastan/Alice, Alice/Frank  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 300  
 **Summary:** Rabastan gets an unwelcome surprise.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2 Week Drabble Wars - Day Four: "I am just like my mother. When she is upset, she cooks." _(Criminal Minds)_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Alice Longbottom - Silver - Write about Alice Longbottom.

 **Ultimate Battle Competition 2:** Single Accessory

* * *

Rabastan allowed himself into the small house. It was odd how he wasn't uncomfortable in such a modest dwelling, but he knew it was because Alice's presence filled the house. How could he be uncomfortable when the woman he loved resided there?

He raised his eyebrows as she worked in the kitchen. "You do know you have a house elf to cook for you, right?"

Alice didn't look at him. "I am just like my mother. When she is upset, she cooks."

"And why are you upset?" he asked.

Alice placed the knife down onto the counter and with her back still to him, she answered, "Frank proposed to me."

Rabastan suddenly felt winded. He knew he was in competition with Frank Longbottom for Alice's affection even though the other man didn't realize it, but he didn't think it would come to this so soon. "And what did you tell him?"

"That I would think about it."

"Do you love him?"

Alice finally turned around so her eyes could meet his. "I do."

"Do you love me?"

"I do."

Rabastan stared at the floor for a moment before he resolutely met her gaze with his own determined one. "Who do you love more?"

"I'm not sure. All I know for sure is being with Frank would be easier than being with you. And probably safer."

He knew what Rodolphus's and Bellatrix's reaction would be if they found out about him and Alice. "Maybe, but is easy really what you want?"

Alice didn't answer, but she said, "I'm sorry."

That was answer enough.

With clenched fists, he storm out of the house that he used to love spending time in.

She said she was sorry, but she didn't know what sorry was. She would regret ever choosing Frank Longbottom over him.


	5. Annoyance (AmycusRabastan - onesided)

**Title:** Annoyance  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Amycus/Rabastan (one-sided)  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 203  
 **Summary:** Rabastan has an annoying thorn, and it's name is Amycus Carrow.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2 Week Drabble Wars - Day Five: "Don't talk out loud. You lower the IQ of the whole street." _(Sherlock)_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Amycus Carrow - Silver - Write about Amycus Carrow.

 **Ultimate Battle Competition 2:** Single Accessory

* * *

"Alecto is such a pain in the arse. Sometimes, it's still hard to believe we're brother and sister. Thankfully, I'm nothing like her. You agree with me, right Rabastan?" Amycus asked with a big, goofy smile as he followed Rabastan down the pathway at Hogsmeade.

Rabastan rolled his eyes. "Don't talk out loud. You lower the IQ of the whole street," he muttered.

"Oh, Rabastan." Amycus laughed loudly, drawing curious stares.

Rabastan ached to pull out his wand and curse the insufferable Slytherin, but unfortunately for him, there were just too many witnesses.

"Amycus, I'm going to find my brother and Bellatrix."

"Okay, thanks for inviting me to come with you."

Rabastan stopped and turned an icy stare onto Amycus. "I'm not inviting you along. I want you to leave me alone. Do you understand me? Leave me alone. Stop bothering me. Understand?"

Amycus frowned. "I thought we were hitting it off. I mean, I've had a crush on you for months, and I'm sure –"

"Crush?" Rabastan interrupted. Even if I was gay, I wouldn't like you. You're _nothing_ to me." And with that, he stormed away from the irritating pest. Hopefully, he would turn his bothersome ways to someone else. Hopefully.


	6. Meeting (Rabastan, Audrey)

**Title:** Meeting  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Rabastan, Audrey  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 283  
 **Summary:** Rabastan has an annoying thorn, and it's name is Amycus Carrow.  
 **Notes:** AU in which Rabastan isn't a Death Eater even though Rodolphus is.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2 Week Drabble Wars - Day Six: "We need to talk." / "Don't say that. When women say that, everything goes black, and I wake up surrounded by body parts." _(True Blood)_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Audrey Weasley - Bronze - Write a story developing the unknown character of Audrey Weasley.

 **Ultimate Battle Competition 2:** Single Accessory

* * *

Rabastan looked up from his paperwork when his door opened and a voice determinedly said, "We need to talk."

He stared at the young woman and knew instantly who she was. Even though he hadn't seen her since she was a baby, he still knew the face. He laughed nervously. "Don't say that. When women say that, everything goes black, and I wake up surrounded by body parts."

Audrey Weasley, wife of Percy Weasley didn't look amused. And then he found out why she wasn't amused. "I know you're my biological father."

His forced smile fell from his face. "Oh."

"Mom didn't tell me. I discovered it by myself. How could you leave us?"

Rabastan swallowed. "I had no choice. If my brother found out about you and your mom, he would have killed you. I did it to protect the two of you."

"What about when the first war was over?"

Rabastan stared at his desk. "I couldn't take the chance in case Voldemort was able to come back."

"And after the second war when everyone knew he was gone for good?"

"Too much time had passed. I knew Cynthia, your mum, had married. You had a father already. I didn't want to invade your life after so many years out of it."

"Did it not matter what I might want? My dad is great, but you were my father, and you gave up so much to protect me. I wanted to get to know you."

He looked into her eyes, eyes that were so much like his own. "Is it too late now?"

She smiled. "It's _never_ too late. Hello, I'm Audrey Weasley, your daughter."

"Hello, I'm Rabastan Lestrange, your father."


	7. Dalliance (Rabastan, Rodolphus)

**Title:** Dalliance  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Rabastan, Rodolphus  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 204  
 **Summary:** Rabastan knows something.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2 Week Drabble Wars - Day Seven: "I ran into [insert name] in the hallway without his/her underwear on. P.S - congratulations." _(Sex & the City)_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Radolphus - Bonus - Write about a member of the Lestrange family.

 **Ultimate Battle Competition 2:** Single Accessory

* * *

"I ran into Bellatrix in the hallway without her underwear on. P.S – congratulations," Rabastan said with a knowing smirk.

Rodolphus rolled his eyes. "She's so easy to get into bed. Not like all of the other prim and proper Pure-blood witches that we know."

"Well, you are betrothed to her. She probably doesn't see any reason to wait. Is she any good?"

"Eh, I've had better.

Rabastan chuckled. "Let me guess. Could you be talking about Lucius Malfoy?"

Rodolphus looked out Rabastan so quickly that he got whiplash. "How did you know?"

"I'm your brother. Of course I knew when you began sleeping with him. What I'm _not_ sure of is did it stop after he was contracted to marry Narcissa."

"What do you think?" Rodolphus asked.

Rabastan smirked. "I think you're still having sex with him. And I'm guessing pretty regularly. It would explain why you've been so relaxed lately. Considering all of the gossip about him, he must be pretty talented to hold _your_ interest."

"Trust me; he is," Rodolphus promised.

Rabastan wondered if he could talk Lucius into dallying with another Lestrange. He really was curious about the man's prowess. And he would love to see it up close and personal.


	8. Prove (RabastanMarlene)

**Title:** Prove  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Rabastan/Marlene  
 **Warnings:** Sexual Content  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 203  
 **Summary:** Marlene has to prove herself.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2 Week Drabble Wars - Day Eight: "[insert name], master of the two-hour female orgasm." _(GTA V)_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Marlene McKinnon - Silver - Write about Marlene McKinnon.

 **Ultimate Battle Competition 2:** Single Accessory

* * *

Marlene rested her head on the strong chest. "Wow," she breathed dreamily.

A chuckle sounded, but she couldn't muster the energy to look into the familiar brown eyes. "What, my dear?"

Marlene's fingers played with his sparse chest hairs. "Rabastan Lestrange, master of the two-hour female orgasm. Who would have thought it?"

Hands rub her back with feather-soft touches. "I aim to please."

"Well, you certainly did please." She tiredly tilted her chin up to stare into his eyes. "When can we do this again?"

"You'll have to get away from your Gryffindors and I'll have to get away from the Slytherins."

"I'm sure we can both manage to do that."

He sat up a bit to kiss her forehead. "You have to show me why I should bother with all of that hard work," he teased.

Marlene's eyes twinkled as she moved her hand that rested on his chest down, finding him already partially erect. "I can _certainly_ do that."

Rabastan laid back down with his eyes closed. "Okay. One, two, three, go."

Marlene's grinned widely as she worked her magic on him. Before their night in the Room of Requirements was over, Rabastan would be begging her for another secret rendezvous.


	9. Favorite (Rabastan, Barty)

**Title:** Favorite  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Rabastan, Barty  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 229  
 **Summary:** Barty is Rabastan's favorite.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2 Week Drabble Wars - Day Nine: "Alright, well I'm going to go now." / "I'm sorry. Was I not just in the middle of a story?" / "Yeah, but I wasn't really interested in it." _(The Most Popular Girl In School)_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Dugbog - Silver - Write about a bully who picks on people younger than them.

 **Ultimate Battle Competition 2:** Single Accessory

* * *

"Alright, well I'm going to go now," a Ravenclaw drawled, obviously very bored.

Barty furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "I'm sorry. Was I not just in the middle of a story?"

Without even looking at him, the girl replied, "Yeah, but I wasn't really interested in it."

Rabastan snickered as he watched Barty's desired conquest flounce away from him.

Barty glared at him. "Go away," he ordered.

Rabastan smirked. "Poor little Barty Crouch Jr. Even daddy's connections aren't enough for you to get a girl to give you even a little bit of attention. Whatever will you do?"

Barty hated the fact that Rabastan Lestrange always seemed to seek him out when he wanted to taunt someone. For some reason, Barty was his favorite victim. It didn't matter that Barty would one day be a Death Eater just like him. Now, he was a wizard that was four years younger than Rabastan and it made him a favorite toy for the sadistic younger Lestrange brother.

"Don't you have someone else to go pick on?" Barty asked with gritted teeth.

Rabastan slapped him hard on the back, almost knocking Barty to the ground. "Now, why would I do that when you're right here?"

Barty closed his eyes. He knew there would never be any way to get Rabastan to leave him alone. He would just have to deal with it.


	10. Masks (RabastanRegulus)

**Title:** Masks  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Rabastan/Regulus  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 124  
 **Summary:** Regulus shares a secret with Rabastan.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2 Week Drabble Wars - Day Ten: "I like watching ducks, feeding the ducks. I find ducks very relaxing." _(My Mad Fat Diary)_

 **Hogwarts Writing Club:** Round 1 - Prompt Used - Mask (word count: 70-130)

 **Level-Up Competition:** Tutorial - Stage 1 - Task 1 - You must write a story that is no more than 25 words over your minimum wordcount of 100 words, with no more than three characters appearing.

* * *

Regulus smiled gently at Rabastan. "I like watching ducks, feeding the ducks. I find ducks very relaxing," he admitted, enjoying the sight of the ducks swarming to get pieces of bread.

"Was that your big secret?" he asked disbelievingly. There had to be more to it than that!

Regulus nodded. "I wear a mask to hide my true self. It's protection, and there's one thing I'm tired of hiding."

Rabastan patiently waited. He knew from experience that as long as he stayed quiet, Regulus would tell him.

Instead of verbalizing his answer, Regulus leaned over and kissed him.

Rabastan returned it without thought. There was no reason for him to admit out loud that he wanted the kiss. He was sure he proved it.


	11. Deny (RabastanAndromeda)

**Title:** Deny  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Rabastan/Andromeda  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 126  
 **Summary:** Andromeda is done denying herself.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2 Week Drabble Wars - Day Eleven: "You once told me that calling me 'Satan' was an insult to Satan." / "Well, no one's perfect." _(The Vampire Diaries)_

* * *

Andromeda faced Rabastan with a stern face, but the softening of her eyes gave him hope. "I want to be with you," she finally stated.

Rabastan stared at her with raised eyebrows. "You once told me that calling me 'Satan' was an insult to Satan," he reminded her.

Andromeda guiltily laughed. "Well, no one's perfect," she replied with a shrug.

"So, me being like Satan doesn't bother you anymore?"

Andromeda placed her hand on his chest. "What I mean is I love you, and I know I can't live without you. I'm tired of denying what's the truth."

Rabastan wrapped his arms around her waist. "Good," and then he lowered his lips, claiming hers in a not-so-gentle kiss.

She closed her eyes, returning the sweet kiss.


	12. Toy (Walden, Rabastan)

**Title:** Toy  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Rabastan, Walden  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 177  
 **Summary:** Walden _tries_ to give Rabastan advice.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2 Week Drabble Wars - Day Twelve: "You don't know me that well. My angry face and my happy face are the same." _(True Blood)_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Walden Macnair - Silver - Write about Walden Macnair.

* * *

"So, I did it wrong?" Rabastan asked with a smirk.

Walden glared at him. "You don't know me that well. My angry face and my happy face are the same."

Rabastan tilted his head. "So, are you happy or angry right now?"

"Always assume I'm angry unless otherwise told. Understand?"

Rabastan nodded. "Very much so. What did I do wrong?"

Walden ran his fingers through his hair. "You don't let them live. You kill them. I thought that was understood!" he growled.

Rabastan crossed his arms and smirked. "I'm not like my very dear sister-in-law. I enjoy psychological torture as much as physical torture. And if I kill the captive, all of the torture is finished. Where is the fun in that?"

"When people play with their toys, that's when their toys tend to escape."

Rabastan clapped a hand roughly on Walden's shoulder. "Let me worry about my toy, and you worry about yours." He pushed Walden towards a bound Ron Weasley, and Rabastan turned his attention back to Hermione Granger.

 _This_ was going to be fun.


	13. Scare (LuciusRabastan)

**Title:** Scare  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Rabastan/Lucius  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 224  
 **Summary:** Rabastan never thought this would happen.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2 Week Drabble Wars - Day Thirteen: "I don't run from monsters. They run from me." _(Once Upon a Time)_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Travers - Bronze - Prompts Used - Commit, Mock, Street, Accord

 **Ultimate Battle Competition 2:** Single accessory

* * *

Rabastan never though he would want to commit to a relationship, at least not with his own accord. If he got married, he thought it would be a forced affair because of a contract. He couldn't imagine actually wanting to spend his whole life with the same person.

He had even mocked his brother when he admitted to wanting to marry Bellatrix.

And when he walked down the street, he ignored all of the happy couples, just knowing he would never be like them.

And then he had to go and fall in love with Lucius Malfoy, the man that was married to his sister-in-law's sister. And not only that, but he seemed to return Rabastan's feelings and wasn't one to care about extra-marital affairs.

If Lucius didn't care about being faithful to Narcissa, why should Rabastan?

So Rabastan enjoyed himself. Lucius knew how to make his body sing, and he never wanted it to end.

That was until he came to face-to-face with Narcissa and her knowing her eyes. "There's something you should know. I don't run from monsters. They run from me. Remember that."

It was a frightening warning, but Rabastan never allowed himself to be scared away from what he wanted.

So, even if it ended with his death, when Lucius's lips sealed over his, Rabastan thought it was worth it.


	14. Cancel (RabastanHarry)

**Title:** Cancel  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Rabastan/Harry  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 217  
 **Summary:** Rabastan has to disappoint Harry.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2 Week Drabble Wars - Day Fourteen: "I'd shag him until there was nothing left, just a pair of glasses and a damp patch." _(My Mad Fat Diary)_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Roderick Plumpton - Gold - Incorporate the Tushill Tornadoes into your story.

 **Ultimate Battle Competition 2:** Single accessory

* * *

"I'd shag him until there was nothing left, just a pair of glasses and a damp patch," Rabastan crowed to Yaxley.

Harry crossed his arms. "Or really?" he asked, eyes twinkling. "You better be talking about me."

Rabastan turned away from his fellow Death Eater. "Who else would I be talking about?"

Harry went into Rabastan's open arms and kissed the strong chest that was covered by familiar Death Eater garb. "Why are you dressed like that? You're supposed to take me to the Tushill Tornadoes Quidditch game."

Rabastan laughed nervously. "Yeah... About that..." He trailed off, not wanting to say it and disappoint his lover of five years.

"You're canceling," he stated flatly.

"Death Eater business," Rabastan supplied.

"It's my birthday," Harry exclaimed.

Rabastan sighed dejectedly. "I know, and I'll make it up to you. I promise. Please tell you forgive me."

Harry's eyes were no longer twinkling. There were emotionless. "Go do what you have to do," he ordered, leaving as quickly as he came.

Rabastan knew he had to find a way to make it up to Harry if ever wanted the other man to forgive him. First, he would take care of business for his Lord, and then it would be time to do everything he could to make it up to Harry.


End file.
